


Заблуждавшийся дважды

by CHAPK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK
Summary: для Торина заблудиться — раз плюнутьThorin is mistaken easily





	Заблуждавшийся дважды

Большой трактир в Бри — это благословение Валар, особенно для путника, который за две недели пути вымок и продрог до костей. Торин, успевший поплескаться в корыте с горячей водой, блаженно откинулся на спинку скамьи и потянул к себе горшок с жарким, исходивший ароматным паром. Рядом плюхнулся Двалин, грохнув на стол четыре полных кружки эля. Они почти не разговаривали, наслаждаясь едой, потом Двалин достал трубку, бросил другу полный кисет и оглядел общий зал трактира, по обыкновению полный всякого сброда со всего Средиземья.  
Хозяин в замасленном фартуке суетился у стойки, по залу сновали бойкие подавальщицы. За столиком у окна два незнакомых гнома перешептывались, наклонясь друг к другу с таким таинственным видом, будто планы захвата Гондолина обсуждали. Местные работяги лениво тянули свое пиво. В углу компания не то торговцев, не то грабителей что-то громко праздновала, дружно поднимая кружки и тиская двух продажных девиц. Двалин, прищурившись, оглядел веселую компанию.  
— А вот это сейчас было бы очень кстати, — пробасил он, вставая.  
Торин вопросительно глянул на него, но Двалин уже был у стойки. Перекинувшись с хозяином словом и мешочком с деньгами, он, довольно ухмыляясь, вернулся к другу:  
— Ну, тебя ждут в третьей комнате по левую руку, как выйдешь в главную дверь, то направо. А я пока что займу нашу комнату.  
Торин вскинул бровь.  
— Ты только шестой в очереди на престол.  
— С чего ты вдруг вспомнил?  
— Потому что сдается мне, ты решил на тот свет меня загнать раньше времени.  
Двалин хохотнул так, что хоббит за соседним столом подскочил и пересел подальше.  
— Наоборот, только о тебе и пекусь! Ну-ну, я знаю, что ты не любитель, но трубы-то надо прочищать. Я просил для тебя самую застенчивую, так что иди, срывай цветочек. Всё для моего друга и короля!  
Торин поморщился: он не одобрял таких развлечений, но и разводить споры ему не хотелось.  
— Двалин, почему ты не женишься, раз такой любитель дамских прелестей?  
— Да потому и не женюсь, что любитель.  
— Ладно, — сказал Торин, — только смотри, чтобы из наших мешков ни медяка не исчезло.  
Он проводил взглядом Двалина, уводившего с собой пышногрудую девицу выше него самого почти на голову, потом допил эль и поднялся. Вышел из зала в центральную дверь, повернул в узкий коридорчик налево и толкнул среднюю дверь из пяти. Комната была небольшая, с круглым окошком, и обставлена неожиданно добротной мебелью: на кровати в центре были не только тюфяки и одеяла, как в их с Двалином комнате, но и свежее белье, и куча пышных подушек. Видно, Двалин снял ему цыпочку для богатых клиентов.  
Из-под одеяла виднелась только светлая взлохмаченная макушка да поблескивали глаза. Молодой, высокий, но отнюдь не девичий голос спросил:  
— Вас прислал хозяин?  
— Да, — буркнул Торин и принялся быстро раздеваться.  
Выходит, Двалин снял ему парнишку. Торину такой вариант был милее, но мальчики в веселых домах и стоили в полтора-два раза дороже. Лишних расходов в дороге, когда до дома не близко и неизвестно еще, что может случиться, узбад не любил. Даже самая сладкая задница не стоит нескольких голодных дней в пути.  
— Нет, нет, нет! Простите, это какое-то недоразумение! — голосил тем временем паренек. — Я просил только...  
«Переигрывает», — подумал Торин, повернулся — и вот тут-то руки у него сами собой разжались, рубаха скользнула на пол. Перед ним в постели сидел самый настоящий хоббит. И это было более чем неожиданно.  
Жили хоббиты замкнуто, гостей не жаловали, сами никуда дальше Бри почти и не выбирались. Лет пять назад в городок возле Синих гор приезжали два хоббита торговать какими-то корешками; отъевшиеся, в бархатных кафтанах, они разгуливали среди людей и ухитрялись смотреть на них сверху вниз. К ширским селениям не подходило определение «богатство» — идеальным было слово «достаток». Торину приходилось не раз проезжать через Шир по тракту, и ни разу он не видел нищего или хотя бы бедно одетого хоббита. А потому вообразить себе этих зажиточных самодовольных полуросликов, добывающих пропитание таким замысловатым способом, было невозможно.  
Хоббит в веселом доме был редок, как Аркенстон в горах, на такой диковинке можно было бы сделать целое состояние. Если Двалин спустил все их монеты на это развлечение, Торин пообещался себе придушить его.  
— Это... изнасилование? — голос хоббита звучал неуверенно.  
Торин фыркнул:  
— Хочешь сказать, что хозяин отправил меня к невинной барышне? Хватит уже играть.  
И Торин ловко подмял под себя слабо трепыхающегося хоббита, задирая длинную белую рубаху, в которую тот был одет. Две свечи давали достаточно света, чтобы он мог удовлетворить свое любопытство: у хоббита были пухлый живот и мягкая, словно девичья кожа на внутренней стороне бедер, но все, что должно присутствовать у мужчины, имелось в наличии. «Сюда бы сейчас недоумка Нарви, который важно, со знанием дела, рассказывал всем, что полурослики наполовину женщины, наполовину мужчины, — мелькнула непрошенная мысль. — А, впрочем, не нужно никакого Нарви».  
Загрубевшим пальцем Торин обвел розовые соски хоббита. Тот резко выгнулся и коротко вскрикнул, зажимая рот ладонью, его небольшой член мигом пришел в боевую готовность. Теперь паренек смотрел на него затуманенными глазами и часто дышал.  
Торин огладил мягкую задницу, раздвинул ягодицы хоббита и попытался на пробу вставить в него палец. Вероятно, полурослики все же были устроены как-то иначе, чем люди. Все шлюхи, которые до этого попадались Торину, были влажные, хлюпающие и широко растраханные. Этот же оказался узким, как девственница в первую брачную ночь. Торин двинул пальцем чуть быстрее, хоббит взвизгнул, завозился, стараясь выбраться из-под Торина, вслепую зашарил на столике рядом с кроватью, чуть не уронив подсвечник.  
— Убери руки, — прикрикнул он на Торина. — Я сам!  
От зрелища Торину кровь ударила в голову и в пах: хоббит, непристойно разведя ноги, неторопливо растягивал себя масляными пальцами. Он, не в силах сдерживаться, наклонился вперед, вставляя, втискиваясь в узкое и горячее. Хоббит сам, поскуливая, подался вперед, закинул повыше ноги. Шерстка на них защекотала Торину поясницу, и он отпустил себя, задвигался в извечном ритме наслаждения, когда долги, обязательства, мысли о прошлом и будущем исчезают, а остаются только два мокрых от пота тела, только прикосновения рук и губ, только здесь и сейчас.  
В последний миг Торин едва не рухнул на хоббита, но откатился в сторону, вытянулся, переживая затихающие волны оргазма.  
Хоббит накинул на них обоих одеяло, улегся на бок, осторожно потрогал пальцами короткую бороду Торина. Губы у него были распухшими, мордашка довольной.  
— Цветочек, — ухмыльнулся Торин, поглаживая его по вихрам.  
— Фу, какая пошлость, — тихо рассмеялся тот и уткнулся Торину носом в плечо.  
— Медовый? — снова попробовал Торин.  
— ...коржик, — хихикнул хоббит. — Нет у вас никакого вкуса, мистер гном.  
— Конфетка? — Торину уже нравилась эта игра.  
— Сейчас слипнется!  
— Ну, как к тебе обычно обращаются... после?..  
— Никак, — отрезал враз погрустневший хоббит и повернулся на другой бок.  
Торин почувствовал себя расстроенным, словно он не шлюшку невзначай обидел, а кого-то близкого.  
— Надо вымыться, а то в самом деле все слипнется, — наконец вздохнул хоббит, вылез из-под одеяла и исчез за деревянной ширмой.  
Торин услышал тихий плеск воды. «Самое время уходить, а если Двалин еще не закончил, пусть пеняет на себя», — подумал он и через минуту заснул.

***

 

Когда Торин проснулся, в круглых окнах едва брезжил рассвет. Он нехотя выбрался из-под теплого хоббита, который успел собственнически закинуть на него руку и ногу, и решительно встал на холодный пол. За спиной раздалось невнятное:  
— Что слчлось?  
— Пора идти, — отозвался Торин и сладко зевнул.  
— Ага, — сказал хоббит.  
Торин поднялся, потянулся, прогоняя сонную истому, глотнул воды из кувшина на столике у окна. Его пухленький любовник уселся в постели и устремил на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Все так неожиданно получилось... И все-таки, сколько я должен вам заплатить?  
Торин поперхнулся и во все глаза уставился на хоббита.  
— Ты... Мне... Заплатить?  
— Вообще-то, я просил у хозяина чего-нибудь сладенького на ночь. Он, видимо, совсем не так меня понял, — пояснил хоббит, разводя руками. — Прошу прощения, я еще не очень опытный путешественник, мне нужно было точнее изложить свой заказ.  
Воцарилось молчание.  
— Какой это номер? — наконец спросил Торин.  
— Третий. Это крыло с номерами специально для хоббитов  
— Ох... — Торин снова плюхнулся на постель.  
— Что? — тут же всполошился хоббит.  
— Я, кажется, немного заблудился.  
Вновь повисла тишина.  
— Знаешь, — неуверенно подал голос хоббит, — раз уж все так случилось, может быть, повторим?

***

 

Торин стоял в коридоре, не желая выходить в общий зал.  
— Вот ты где! Ну, как тебе девица? Видать, понравилась, раз я тебя не дождался! — голос Двалина прогремел над ухом совершенно неожиданно.  
Торин лишь досадливо махнул рукой: молчи, мол! Двалин проследил за его взглядом. Хозяин у входной двери угодливо кланялся богато одетому полурослику.  
— Простите, мистер Бэггинс, запамятовал я вчера с вашим заказом. То одно, то другое, крутишься, как белка в колесе. Не мудрено и собственное имя забыть. А потом уж, — трактирщик замялся, — неловко было вас беспокоить.

***

 

— Как он сказал? Третий поворот налево по правую руку? Или поворот направо, а потом по левую руку? — бормотал Торин себе под нос, призывая на голову волшебника всевозможные кары.  
Когда на очередной зеленой двери он наконец-то увидел светящийся знак «Опытный взломщик ищет работу», у него отлегло от сердца. Торин постучал, дверь распахнулась, и он, нагнувшись, шагнул в тепло, свет, шум голосов. Кто-то из родичей принял его плащ и оружие.  
— Нет, нет, нет! Это какая-то ошибка! — высокий голос, доносящийся из комнаты, показался Торину странно знакомым.  
— Бильбо, — торжественно произнес Гэндальф, обращаясь к вышедшему в прихожую хоббиту, — позволь представить тебе предводителя нашей компании: король Торин Дубощит!  
Взъерошенный хоббит упер руки в бока и спросил насмешливо:  
— Так ты еще и король? Или это очередное недоразумение?  
Торину никак не удавалось удержать расползающуюся улыбку.  
— Нет, это не недоразумение. Но я опять заблудился.


End file.
